Fading Container
by Shadofokkusu
Summary: when Naruto gives his life to protect those close to him a change happens within the Kyuubi and something new is born. Something ferocious. Love.
1. Prologue

The fox's roar was still echoing in the chasm that used to be Konoha. With the final Pein defeated and Naruto standing before Nagato the tension was near unbearable.

"Are you the real Pein?"

The red haired man's breathing was heaving as he spoke. He was either exhausted or the machine he was in sucked the life out of him. Naruto thought it was both.

"So peace has stumbled onto me."

Naruto steeled himself against his own want for revenge as thoughts of his dead sanseis flashed through his head. Even as he stood there, staring at the killer he could feel natural energy flooding to him, raw carnal energy telling him to go nuts.

"Do you hate me? You're facing the object of your vendetta... Do you wish to exact revenge?"

The blond gritted his teeth. Remembering Pein's words to him about ending the cycle of hatred he knew now more than ever what he was combating. His thoughts were briefly broken as the man's elegant attendant spoke up.

"Nothing in this world will change, even if you kill Pein now and inflict your revenge. All it will be is self-satisfaction."

Naruto's fists trembled as the solemn pair spoke as if they were heroes.

"If you could not find the answer then there is nothing you can do, but to do the just thing and sacrifice yourself for the peace which I am about to create."

With these words a mechanism on Pein's machine clanked into action, shooting one of the chakra rods at Naruto. He did not dodge. Blood dripped to the floor as Naruto fought the pain caused by the missile now burrowed in his chest.

"At this close distance," Pein spoke, "I can easily control your movements with my chakra. Rest assured. I've avoided hitting your vital spots. For you are invaluable, Jinchuuriki."

Red sage eyes of hatred looked upon the Akastuki leader allowing both Naruto and he Kyuubi vision at this time. Nagato stirred violently as he felt the biju's power nulling the effects his chakra had on the boy and engulfing his own body as the chakra flowed into him. Nagato's head dropped and a panicked Konan turned to him asking what was wrong.

Nagato looked up, staring at the boy. _He... purposely didn't move._ Why would he do that? There was no logical explanation, he allowed his own capture but at the same time resisted Nagato's controlling power.

"I came here... intending to talk to you." A grim Naruto spoke up. "But I also wanted to confirm something."

"Confirm... something?" It was now Nagato who seemed unable to control his rage.

"I wanted to confirm my feelings. If I stood before my enemy..." Naruto stood up straight, holding the metal rod tightly. "What would I do?"

Nagato listened intently, recognizing his own question and waiting somewhat patiently for a man in his position for an answer.

"I wasn't sure of myself."

"And?" The powerful shinobi put forward.

Naruto put both hands on the rod and grimaced.

"I can't forgive you! Even now, I want to kill you so badly..." The killer intent showed Naruto was not holding back the truth as he glared at his enemy with dark eyes. "I can't stop shaking!" Slowly he yanked out the rod.

Konan watched on, surprised that the boy could resist Nagato's chakra at such short a distance. Nagato too stared, beginning to see the doubt creeping into his mind, perhaps even a god could be killed by a mere child if his rage was strong enough.

Naruto cast aside the bar as he ran towards the pair, a cry of rage emitting from his lips as he pulled back a fist. Memories of Ero-Sennin's words repeated in his mind. His wisdom, his words, his laugh.

Naruto stopped dead just as Konan blocked his path to Pein.

"Ero-Sennin said he believed the day would come when people can truly understand one another. I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that..." He lowered his fist, seeming calmer as he spoke of the old man. "Even when he said he'd entrust me with finding the answer."

Konan lowered her guard slightly, listening to the emotional words the boy now spoke.

"I got excited, taking it as a sign that he acknowledged me as his student. Thinking back..." The Uzumaki let out a sigh. "I finally understand what Ero-Sennin meant. That it's not so simple."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me." The skeletal man spoke up. "Words of forgiveness come easy. Love does not. "

"Yeah... You're right about that." For a brief moment Naruto thought of those who had come to acknowledge him, about Hinata's reason for protecting him and about the one who had thrown aside his love, Sasuke.

"Jiraiya-Sensei's words reflect and idealism from an era long past. It is far removed from reality. Didn't you say you would kill me and bring peace to the Ninja World?" Nagato felt the Kyuubi's chakra diminish as Naruto's eyes turned their normal ocean blue, the sage art also extinguished. "Even if you seek vengeance for you own satisfaction, if that is your idea of justice, so be it. You're not a god. After witnessing this harsh reality, do you really still believe Jiraiya-Sensei's silly ramblings?"

Naruto turned away slightly. _Was this how Ero-Sennin felt when that snake Orochimaru spoke ill of their sensei? Was this how it felt to be enemies but also fellow apprentices? _Naruto thought to himself.

"When I found out you were Ero-Sennin's student, I wanted to ask you one thing."

"What is it?"

"How could Ero-Sennin's students turn out the way you did?" Naruto replied, a disappointed kind of anger in his voice. "I understand that you're not like the Akatsuki members who kill out of sheer enjoyment. But I don't know a thing about you guys. That's why I want to hear your stories, then come up with an answer."

"Very Well..."

With the end of Nagato's story Naruto felt as if his very soul had been injured.

"I have told you my story. Now let me hear your answer."

For the briefest of moments Naruto closed his eyes and then pulled out a small book.

"You may be right. I also think the same way."

"I see..." Nagato coaxed him to say more as he looked at the book in the boy's hand, recognizing it slightly but unsure where from.

"I get where you're coming from now. But I still... can't forgive you. I still hate you."

Nagato allowed himself the slightest of nods as he asked simply, "Then you want to settle this?"

"But..." Konan and Nagato both seemed to feel a change as both their hearts skipped a beat. "Ero-Sennin believed in me and left me his quest. So I'm gonna believe in Ero-Sennin's belief. That's my answer. So... I won't kill you guys."

"You'll believe in what Jiraiya-Sensei believed?" Nagato questioned. "I see, so that's your answer. And do you expect us to wait until you make this world a peaceful place? "

Naruto's head dropped slightly, still staring at the book.

"Don't play with me!" Nagato's voice rang out in the small room making even Konan jump. "It's far too late for me to believe Jiraiya's words! There's no such thing as true peace! As long as we live in this cursed world peace is impossible!"

"Then..." Naruto reciprocated, "Then... I'll break that curse. If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up!"

Nagato stalled, his mind all but blank for the thought, _Those were my words._

"You..." Nagato started, "That's... "

"Nagato? What's wrong?" Konan queried.

"Those... words..."

"That's right. They're taken straight from this book." Naruto explained, "The first novel written by Sensei. Ero-Sennin was seriously trying to change the world with this. At the end of this book, he wrote about a student who helped provide him with inspiration. It was you, Nagato."

"No..." Nagato's Rinnegan eyes twitched involuntarily. He played a scene in his head.

It was sunny except in the places shaded by the trees. The enemy ninja was calling out to him.

"Why don't you give up?" The ninja smirked. "This game of tag is getting boring."

Young Nagato was breathing heavily. Opening his hand he looked down at the two smoke bombs he had. All he had. He threw them at the enemy from his hiding place. In the smoke there was a skirmish. Kunai clashing. When the smoke cleared Nagato was on his knees. The enemy ninja towering over him, tanto in hand.

"Give it up."

"Can I say something?" Nagato got up onto one knee.

Just as he was about to stand the other ninja tackled him, holding him up against the tree's massive trunk.

"I don't care to listen!" His tanto had gone straight through the red-heads chest. "Die already!"

"Give up..." Nagato's bunshin disappeared. "On me giving up!" With a silent chop to the back of his head the enemy shinobi was dispatched by Nagato.

Nagato couldn't bear to dwell on it any more as he thought of the hero's name... the name Jiraiya had chosen..._Naruto._

"My name is... Naruto!" With that Nagato believed his words. His own words. He believed... in Naruto.

Nagato performed some complicated hand seals, including some Naruto had never seen before. This troubled Konan.

"No Nagato... Please, not that Jutsu..."

"Konan, it is the only way...for peace..." He turns to Naruto. "Will you lend me your strength?"

Naruto nods and places his hands on Nagato's. "Even if it kills me"

Nagato shook his head. "It may just do that, but we need the kyuubi's strength."

"Just do it...friend." Naruto summoned all his available chakra.

"Gedō: Rinne Tensei Jikan no Jutsu"

Naruto found himself in the dark sewers that held the kyuubi.

**You would do this for them? For those people who...**

Talking back to the Kyuubi was one thing, but interrupting him. "Be quiet, this isn't your choice to make it's mine. I don't care if not everyone acknowledges me, the most important people have and that's fine by me."

Years watching the boy had made the Kyuubi think. And he had plenty of time to think. Shukaku would have called him soft.

**You know we will die?**

"If that's what it takes..."

**Your will won't be passed on, your idea for peace...**

The thought lingered in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Already Naruto was slipping away. The Kyuubi would die next. With much effort the Kyuubi put his strength into a jutsu.

**I cannot save you boy...I am sorry...In a way I grew to...Put up with you...**

With a smirk, it was over.


	2. Chapter 1 Nindo

The Anbu guard twitched slightly as a medic-nin walked past. He'd been meaning to ask for one to spare a minute to check out his neck, he thought some damage had been done after... well after he came back. It really was a surprise, not just the people of Konoha, but the village itself, returned after such a demolition. For that they would always be thankful. The thought made him shudder though. He nodded and stepped aside as a woman approached the room he was guarding.

"Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade grunted and stood before the door and looked at the name on the door.

'Uzumaki Naruto'

She slipped into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. The Anbu resumed his position, straightening his hand painted ram mask.

Tsunade looked down at the figure in the hospital bed and then at her young assistant. Shizune, by the Hokage's request, had not left the boy's side since he had been admitted. There she was, asleep on the chair beside him. There were no flowers or get well soon cards, how could there have been, he was not allowed visitors.

That of course hadn't affected Kakashi dropping by. Windows weren't normally guarded by Anbu as he well knew. He slipped in, not expecting the Hokage to be present. She had spotted him instantly and he knew there was no point trying to hide what he had done.

"Kakashi, I've been expecting you, although the door has always been an option."

"H-hai Hokage-Sama, Is it true that..."

Before Tsunade could answer there was the sound of someone waking up. Both turned and sighed with relief, seeing it was just Shizune.

"L-lady Tsunade? I-I'm sorry for..."

Tsunade waved her hand and turned back to Kakashi.

"I am afraid so... Do the others..."

"They have asked...but they know nothing" Kakashi looked down at the floor.

Shizune was checking the patient's pulse and applying a wet cloth to his brow. The boy stirred slightly but sayed sleeping. Mopping up his whole face, Shizune tenderly ran the cloth smoothly over the boy's whisker like scars.

An audible scuffle could be heard from outside. Seconds later a rough looking Sakura burst in.

"Naruto!"

The needle was withdrawn slowly so as not to do any harm. Shizune quickly disposed of it before picking up Sakura's numbed body. The boy in the bed was backed into the corner of the room with a black eye. He brushed away a lock of his brown hair that was in front of his other eye. He kept glancing between Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura.

'W-Where...W-Who..."

Kakashi, still perched on the windowsill, was about to stand but as he saw Tsunade sit on the edge of the hospital bed he decided to stay where he was, be less threatening. He smiled softly at the boy, trying to get his head around how he could be both like Naruto but also...not...

The boy was quivering as he saw Tsunade pinch the top of her nose and close her eyes.

"How could I have let Naruto fight Pein alone..."

At the mention of the heroes name the boy cried out in pain, collapsed to the ground as if struggling to control his own limbs. Shizune rushed over with a healing jutsu but stopped as he spoke in Naruto's voice.

"Shizune... Baa-chan... Kakashi-sensei...I...Forgive you...I'm safe now..."

The boy's head dropped and he looked around with large blue eyes as if he had just awoken some strange dream he could not comprehend. That of course was not far from the truth.

Who was Naruto? He wondered to himself, Who am I? Could I be? A gruff voice spoke to him "Do not be afraid child, you are my creation, you are the saviour of this world, you are a nindo..." The boy listened carefully to this inner voice's words. Nindo? What nindo? "You...Are the embodiment of never giving up...and never going back on your word...you are Naruto's nindo...and his will of fire..."

He stood up slowly and carefully, struggling a little as if he had no strength. He spoke in his own voice, not too dissimilar to the young Uzumaki's but not the same. It held his confidence but also a new sense of responsibility.

"I am sorry for your loss, but I am here, not to replace him, to carry on his will of fire and protect his nindo"

He was taken aback slightly as the Hokage wrapped her arms around him. Hokage. How did he know that? And how did he know who these people were, as if he had... another person's memories.

Sakura woke slowly, staring at the boy who she wanted to be Naruto. He would never be though, never. And Sasuke would never come back. And she would be alone forever. She cried quietly to herself. She kept her sobbing quiet. The room was empty except for the replacement...not replacement...the disgrace that had taken Naruto's place. She would never accept him. Never get to know him. Never ask his name.

"Hi there, What's your name?"

She looked around at him. He had Naruto's goofy smile which made her show her own. She quickly withdrew it. Why had she done that? She hated him. She turned away in a very Sasuke-ish manner.

"Why ask? We'll never be close, don't even know it."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I was just trying to be polite." He sighed, staring out the window. "He did love you, and he was happy you loved Sasuke. He only wanted you to be happy."

Tsunade sighed to herself, pinching her nose again. He was more like the brat than she had realised, two black eyes and he'd only been around for four days. Still she couldn't help but smile as she looked through the window on the hospital door. He was like all three of them. Nawaki. Dan. Jiraiya. Naruto. She would never forget them. And the village would never forget about him. He was a prized possession.


	3. Chapter 2 Messages, Not a Clean Slate

The remaining member of the Konoha Twelve stood outside the room marked with Naruto's name. Most were stood but one in particular had needed a seat. Hinata was sobbing loudly. Very loudly. Kakashi could see the distress it was causing to the boy. He performed a simple yet effective jutsu to erase any sounds coming into the room and coming out.

"Kakashi...may I refer to you as Naruto did? It.. It feels so natural to me"

Kakashi let loose a smile beneath his mask and nodded. If this boy really was some kind of 're-incarnation' he would be sure to look out for him more than he had looked out for Naruto when he had been a youngling in the world. This would be a new start.

"Kaka-sensei... Naruto left some final words within me for the people close to him. I have already spoken to..." He twitched, shaking off a feeling in his ear. "ah... I already spoke to Ba-chan and Shizune. Naruto wanted to tell you he saw you as an inspiration and an older brother. And I do too."

"Is that all that Naruto wanted to say?" He stood, ready to leave the room.

"No, he also said that you reading pervy books is a disgrace to all ninja...but that Icha Icha Paradise was his favourite too." He shot Kakashi a solemn look, "Tell no-one"

Kakashi smirked as he left the room. Naruto was obviously good at keeping secrets after those pranks, but reading the same books he did? That was too good.

As Kakashi left, the Chuunin outside were talking about who should go first. They knew they would be talking to someone who held Naruto's last words for them each. Some were eager, other not so much. Shino stepped forward and entered the room without any protests.

"Should I call you..." Shino started.

"No, I could never live up to that name. Shino, Naruto really liked you."

If Shino would ever have his first chuckle her would have now. He tilted his head instead and spoke in his monotonous voice.

"How would that be if I may ask? He never even remembered my name."

"Ehehe... that might be true but he did recognise how alike you were. He sought recognition from the village. You sought... friendship? Popularity? I'm sorry his thoughts aren't completely clear."

Shino sighed. His hoped were that Naruto would be the only one to recognise.

"Naruto was not who we thought he was, was he? We did not... look underneath the underneath."

The boy nodded. "He was much more clever than you all thought and in honesty, he preferred to be the idiot. He leaves the note to, 'Be who you are, not who you are expected to be."

With a nod Shino left, knowing he would be thinking a lot that night.

Seeing the look on his team-mates face (he would usually expect no emotion at all but there had been...something..) Kiba decided he would take the risk next. He burst in without any thought of what he would face.

Everyone was caught off guard when Kiba ran out just as fast as he had run in. Except now he was crying and yelling about farting in someones face. The others could only guess as a few snickers were shared. Eyes were glued to the next person to enter as they had slowly stood and walked towards uncertainty.

The boy was surprised to see Ino being so caring, asking how he was, if he was comfortable, did he need snacks... quite a difference to how she had treated Naruto during their younger years. He chuckled, telling her he was fine and realising why Naruto had left the message he had. He cleared his throat and got ready to recieve another black eye. With a deep breath he started.

"Ino, You're a loud-mouthed, annoying, selfish, anorexic, slutty bitch."

SLAP.

"Good, Naruto wanted to make sure even in a strange moment you were still strong. He didn't always think that of you, not now at least. And he says you and Choji should go out."

Ino left the room bright red. The others began to question her on what had happened but she ignored them, instead walking towards Choji and taken his hand.

"Lets go get dinner..."

The rest of the once mighty 12 went through quickly, Lee came out even more enthusiastic, Tenten too, Neji was crying, Shikamaru looked surprisingly...like nothing could be bothersome and Sai seemed likeas i all his emotions had suddenly been unlocked. Everyone who dared enter had already done so. Everyone who was brave enough.

Tsunade came to do another check-up when she spotted Hinata. This was perfect, she could help with the examination.

"Hinata! I assume you had your talk, it's good of you to stay around., would you mind helping me with a check-up?"

Hinata let out the sort of noise a timid cat makes when you lock it in a room. She was about to protest but already Tsunade had pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her. Her large lilac eyes gazed upon the brown-haired boy with wonder. Her cheeks started to blush. She could feel it. This made her bite her tongue. How could she be unfaithful to Naruto-kun! She didn't feel anything for this boy, he was just a nobody, he would never be Naruto-kun!

"I won't ever be Naruto-kun Hinata..."

Tsunade turned her head, inly now realising the girl had not spoken with the patient. She felt a pang of guilt. It didn't last long, now she was curious.

"I-I-I.. N-No you w-won't! And d-d-on't even try... N-Naruto-kun was.." She was cut off.

"..In love with you, he hid it so well didn't he? You never knew, you always thought Sakura was..." He stopped as he saw Tsunade move closer and she cleared her throat.

Hinata almost fell into the chair beside the bed. Tsunade asked the teenage patient to sit up and take his top off. He obliged, turning away from Hinata as the Hokage placed a stethoscope to his chest. There was a shrill shriek. Hinata was pointing to the boys back. What appeared to be a large burn stemming from the base of his spine up to just below his shoulders, by coincidence it was in the shape of a fox's tail. Had the Hyuuga stayed conscious long enough she would have seen the a spiral seal.

It wasn't too long before Hinata had awoken. Tsunade had taken her side and madde a quick explanation of what had happened. Besides Sakura she had been the first of the Konoha Eleven to know.

She re-entered the room with a more timid approach than before. She now knew that whatever this boy thought of her, he had recieved that way of thinking from Naruto. Even know she was embarrassed in case she disgraced him.

"Hello.. Sorry about earlier Hinata, I couldn't help myself... I'm not like Naruto in that sense."

She nodded her head, blue hair covering her eyes.

"You know that I think like Naruto?" after a nod he continued, "So you also know about Naruto hiding his feelings towards everyone?"

This made her sit up of course. He had hidden himself?

"D-Don;t get me wrong, he was still him. He just did his best to make others happy. Including you." The boy seemed nervous, maybe as nervous as she was. "He loved you.. but knew you'd try to be strong if you didn't know."

She couldn't help but feel slighty used. He had lied to make her stronger? How could he? Doing it for his own selfish... She giggled, reaising what he had done was self-less. Looking at this boy she saw Naruto, now she knew how Tsunade had felt about Dan and Nawaki. She made herself keep looking and sweared an oath. This was a second chance, she wasn't going to waste it. He wasn't Naruto, but he was still everything she liked about Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3 Somewhere to Lay Your Head

Sakura flinched, hearing a noise she had never heard before but frightened her more than any other now. It angered her. Working at the hospital she had heard many a scream. But this….thing, the thing she heard now, sent her crazy. She swiftly walked away from the boy's hospital room.

Hinata continued to laugh. And giggle. And titter. She was in stitches after hearing what the boy had told most of the others.

"S-So Nii-San… Actually apologised for what h-happened at the Chuunin exams? A-And promises to be more open?"

The boy nodded, happy to see her smiling. He began to wonder how Naruto had ever been able to hide his feelings. It was stupid to wonder because he knew; it was all in his head if he just looked. Quickly he snapped out of his thoughts as Hinata spoke.

"Shikamaru, he really…? And Sai is gay?"

"Yes, Shikamaru really did go through the whole thing without calling it a drag or anything, he agrees that clouds are peaceful but they take what they are given. Sai is gay, he thought we would think less of him if we knew so he hid away his feelings. Turns out his 'brother' was more of a 'lover'. "

"W-Wow, I thought it was because of the Anbu…"

The boy sighed as Hinata just stared at him. Both blushed and turned away.

"I-I don-t e-even know your n-n..." Hinata began.

"I don't have one." He cut in. He tried to smile but knew it wasn't very realistic.

"H-how about… Narumo? Or Waruto? Or Naturo? Or…" Once again she was cut off by the boy.

"I'm not Naruto, I need something different." He smiled at her efforts.

"T-then… your name should mean something… Akio? It means Hero… or Husband." She blushed. He let loose a smile. The whisker scars on his cheeks seemed to curve around his face as his smile widened. "Kitt… You should be Kitt Sune"

"I agree." A familiar voice sounded at the window. The boy turned to see Naruto standing there. He turned again and saw Hinata had almost frozen. "I think Kitt is great for you."

Kitt turned to Hinata and smiled. "Kitt it is"

He almost escaped her glomping him. Almost.

The place stunk of stale Ramen. Kitt had been told he would have to clear out the place so it could be rented to someone else. He still didn't understand why he couldn't just stay there, after three weeks in hospital anywhere seemed nice. He binned the eighteenth empty cup of Cup Ramen and sighed. On the bed lay the few possessions of Naruto's he could bear to keep for himself. The remains of the headband Iruka had given Naruto, the first novel Jiraiya wrote, Naruto's own headband, ninja tools and Gama-Chan.

Sack over his shoulder Kitt walked slowly to the Hokage's Office. The flat was clear and he had given the key to the landlord. He half expected to be told to leave the village as many of the villagers had shown their dislike of him. Not as many as those who had hated Naruto but they did not know the truth. They only knew Naruto had sacrificed himself and that Kitt was the Kyuubi's way of surviving without having to keep the Uzumaki alive.

He allowed himself to hold a sombre look for as long as he could allow before he could feel a smile coming through. Force of habit really, he couldn't help smiling. He smiled even wider as he saw Hinata approach.

"H-hey Kitt-Kun, How are you?" Hinata offered the question as if it were actually a request to talk to him. She was still very nervous but after the three weeks with him at hospital she had gotten better.

"I'm good Hinata-Chan, I'm just away to see the Hokage, How are you?" He grinned happily as he continued walking with her.

"I am good too. Why are you visiting the fifth today? And what's in the sack?" She seemed extremely curious. She always did when around Kitt but he didn't mind, he knew why.

"Well, I err… I had to move out of Naruto's flat, this bag is a few things I'm keeping of his. I'm going to see about where I'm living next. Oh! Before I forget…" Kitt reached into his bag and pulled out Naruto's old headband. "It's a bit tattered but… I'm sure he would want you to have this."

Hinata lowered her head, thanking him for the gift before holding it closely to her chest. She then looked up and smiled, giving Kitt a peck on the cheek. They had arrived at the Hokage's mansion.

Hinata promised to wait for him as he stepped into Tsunade's office. "Hokage-Sama, you wanted to see me?"

Tsunade was at her desk, nursing a small cap of sake, Shizune was beside her holding a folder of documents and TonTon was asleep under the desk. Shizune laid the documents on the table and left.

"It's about your accommodation. The flat of course was promised to Naruto by the Third Hokage. This is why you cannot stay there anymore." Kitt nodded knowingly. "However, it has come to light that the Namikaze household was to be given to Naruto on his 16th birthday. Of course with all that happened we kind of… forgot. Thus we now bestow it to you." She slid the documents towards him. "There are the deeds, Shizune has already sorted out the fine details and the key should be there too."

Kitt stood slack jawed as the thoughts went slowly through his head. "B-but…I c-can't."

Tsunade smiled softly but her tone was harsh. "You can either take this offer… Or I can make you a rogue ni.." Before she could finish Kitt had grabbed the folder and jumped out the door.

"Thanks Hokage!" He ran out, grabbing Hinata's hand as he left and rushing out the building. They kept running through the town.

"W-where a-are we g-going?" Hinata asked, more out of breath than a ninja should be when running.

"Home!" Suddenly Kitt came to a stop. "Oh… I don't know where it is." He opened the folder and took out a map. Shizune really had thought of everything. "Oh, it's…"

"Right next to the Hyuuga Mansion!" Hinata finished with a squeal, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards there. Kit thought of only one thing. What would Hiashi think?


	5. Chapter 4 A Jutsu for Cleaning

Hinata quickly ducked behind a wide tree, pulling Kitt with her. She had had a lot of practice of hiding when seeing a certain someone. This time it was someone more familiar to her. Kiba.

Kiba finally pulled away from the kiss, wiping his lips and grinning.

"You sure are a good kisser." He blushed, Akamaru had a stupid smile on his face.

"Y-you too Kiba-Kun."

Hinata chose this time to step out from her hiding space.

"Hello Kiba-Kun, Sai. I didn't know…"

Kiba cursed and Sai took a step back defensively. Kitt them stepped out and Sai seemed to be more at ease.

"Grr, how much did you see Hinata? You weren't using Byakugan from behind that tree were you?"

"I saw enough Kiba, enough…" She jumped into a hug, wrapping her arms around him, "…to congratulate you. And I thought you only loved food and Akamaru."

Kiba blushed more, his face as red as the fang markings either side of his face. Sai giggled a little at seeing him like this, usually he was bolder.

"J-Just don't tell anyone, especially not Shino. We…" Sai glared at Kiba, "I'm not ready for people to know."

Hinata pretended to zip her lips shut and Kitt gave a simple nod. It would be hard to keep it between them but that's what ninja did, keep secrets, they would manage. With some simple goodbyes Kiba and Sai left, holding hands a short way before Kiba pulled his away. Hinata sighed, wondering if she would ever get to hold Kitt's hand.

"C'mon, I want to see this mansion, the suspense is killing me." He chuckled, looking out the key from the folder, attached was a little dog keyring that looked suspiciously like Pakkun.

The door creaked open, sending dust flying everywhere as fresh air reached the room which had not been disturbed for fifteen years. A sandaled foot set down on the floor. Kitt flinched, half expecting the floor to creak or give way from rot, none of these happened. He stood in the centre of the room. The mansion was huge, already he was thinking of selling and buying somewhere smaller but pangs of guilt stopped that, he couldn't sell what had once been the fourth Hokage's. He took a look around as Hinata entered the first room. The colour scheme of most of the rooms seemed to be light reds, peaches and oranges. Large carved red swirls could be found in most rooms and all the furniture had been covered.

"How on earth… We won't be able to clean this place by tonight." She let out a short sigh. "Unless we use shadow clones." She smiled slightly, thinking of Naruto's main jutsu. In a flash she had performed the hand signs, committed the chakra and created two clones.

Kitt watched nervously. He had the knowledge, and the ability to mould chakra, He just wasn't sure he could do it. He heard a growl in his head.

**The boy would not have doubted himself so early if at all, I did not preserve his will for you to be a weakling, you have all my strength at your disposal.**

"H-Hinata-Chan, maybe we should just leave it." Hinata cocked her head like a dog might when curious.

"What? Kitt-Kun is everything alright?" Her clones had already fetched some cleaning supplies from the Hyuuga estate and had commenced cleaning.

"It's been a while… I mean, I haven't done any jutsu at all, I'm not sure…" He did not expect what came next, not from her.

"Kitt Sune, you will try or you will not accomplish anything, got it?" She blushed and apologised, such an outburst was uncalled for but…

"Ram, Serpent, Tiger." Kitt said aloud and concentrated. Ten perfect shadow clones appeared and he allowed himself a small smile for himself.

Hinata clasped her hands together. "Well done!"

Hinata stood at the door, eager to stay but with the cleaning done she could hardly tell her father she had spent the night with a boy.

"Promise me, you'll meet me in Training Ground Three. You know where it is right? I could come early and make breakfa-…" She froze; Kitt did not look too pleased.

"I'm fine, Training Ground Three at ten, I won't be late." He gave a smile and hugged her. "Thank you Hinata. Good night."

She hugged back and smiled. "Good night, Kitt-kun."

The walk wasn't far but it was hard. As if each step away from him was heavier. She shook her head, this wasn't helping. She entered her house, expecting to see her father, furious at how late she'd been out. He wasn't there. Rather than question where he was she decided to just head to bed, with all that cleaning she was exhausted and tomorrow would be a busy day. When her head hit the pillow she fell into a dream full of ramen and foxes.

Kitt sat down on his bed. With the double bed the only bed in the house other than a cot he had avoided spending too much time around he was forced to sleep there. He lay for a while before sitting up. If he spent too long on his back the chakra burn would start to itch, Tsunade was working on some cure. He closed his eyes as took a deep breath.

**You wanted something?**

_Fox is here too? _Naruto asked.

"Um, yeah. I need some advice. I'm scared to try jutsu."

The Kyuubi, appearing in the sewer as a 5 foot fox with nine tails, growled cautiously, he had said his part already. Naruto, appearing as his usual self, had a grin on his face, his hand felt out in a fist.

_You should just try it, you won't gain anything from…well you know._

"I was more worried… I mean, would you let me…"

_My techniques are yours baka. Just use them, or Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-Sensei and Yamato-Taichou's time spent training me would have been useless._

The fox nodded. **You control the wind element as the brat once did, it would be a shame to make waste of my power. But you beware this, my power may be too vast for you at this time, even Naruto needed a seal… **He spoke the word 'seal' with malice. **You should have Kakashi put another one on.**

Kitt scowled but Naruto crossed his arms and nodded.

**Tell him to put it at the base of your spine, that is where my chakra is based, where your tails would grow. **He turned his head in a gesture which could easily be mistaken for grief. **I am sorry for those burns on your back, but reviving the dead is harder than it looks, even for the almighty Kyuubi.**

Naruto let out a large, exaggerated yawn and Kitt smiled.

It was 9:30, Kitt had been right; the alarm clock had not been working. He quickly got dressed into his black shorts and white t-shirt and ran to meet Hinata, food would have to wait, and maybe he would pick out some clothes when he went into town. He already had a design planned out.


End file.
